The Anniversary
by RopeGirl
Summary: Kendall and Anouk's special anniversary dinner. One-shot written for Anouk.


_…he slowly leans in and presses his lips against yours in a sweet and passionate way. In the vague background you hear people clapping and it all makes sense. It's the perfect day with the perfect guy at the perfect location. You back away from your now hus-_

"Anouk."

Kendall's soft whisper wakes you up from the dream of your wedding with him. You slowly open your eyes and see his emerald eyes looking into yours. Every time you see him it's just like the first time you two met. You've never been happy about airplane delays, but this one made your life perfect. You start thinking back to that certain day, back to the Starbucks where you were getting your coffee to get through the 4 hour delay of your flight back home.

_"One grande Latte caramel please." You ask the cashier at the Starbucks.  
"Do you want to take it or have it here?" She asks you.  
"I'll have it here, I'll just sit down at a table."  
"Okay, that will be 4.25$."  
You hand over a 5 dollar bill. "Keep the change."_

_You turn around and absently make your way over to a table near the entrance of the shop. That would've been if you didn't walk into someone._

_"Ugh, what is it with people today?" You say as you stand back up.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The guy says.  
You look up and feel a shock running through your veins.  
"I-I uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just a bit on edge, my plane has been delayed another four hours." You say as you start blushing.  
"Oh, I hate that too." He replies with his gorgeous smile. You feel yourself falling right there. Hard.  
"I'm Anouk by the way. Want to drink coffee together?"_

"Anouk?" Kendall says.  
You shake your head lightly and look at the love of your life.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking back to the best day of my life." You tell him.  
"And that would be?"  
"That one day at the airport." You smile.

Your silent talking is interrupted by your ringtone.

"Ah, that would have to be Carlos." Kendall says with a smirk on his face.  
"Would he call?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'll be right back babe, just stay right here." He replies absent-mindedly while picking up his voice.

"Well, that was weird." You silently say to yourself as you hear him closing the door to your bathroom. But you decide to just leave it.

_At the end of that day_

You jump up from your position on the couch as the theme song of Friends interrupts the show yopu were watching.

A smile instantly creeps is way onto your face as you read 'Kendall' on your homescreen.

"Hey you."  
"Hi babe, did you do what I asked you to?" He asks you, referring to a text he sent you earlier that day saying to wear something nice and be ready by eight.  
"Yeah, I'm all ready."  
"Okay, I'll be home in five to pick you up."And with that he hangs up on you.

"Kendall, why am I blindfolded?" You ask him after ten minutes of driving.  
"Don't worry Nouky, you'll like this."  
"Okay, I guess."

After another 10 minutes of driving the car slows down and he leaves you for a few seconds to open the car door for you. He leads you the way and slowly takes of your blindfold.

It takes a while for you to get used to the light and then you finally see it. Something that must have taken him all day. Right in front of you is a candle-lit dinner ready for you two to enjoy. It's situated on a cliff looking over the entire neighborhood of Burbank, which is really beautiful by night.

"Do you like it?" Kendall whispers into your ear.  
"I love it honey, it's amazing!" You whisper while turning around, facing him again.  
"Good, I want this to be special." He grins.  
"What's the occasion?"  
"Well, remember when we got married?"  
"Uhm, let me think, YES!" You laugh at his question.  
"In my family there's a tradition of having a 3 years, 3 months and three days anniversary dinner at the placed you first kissed your partner."  
You gasp and realize that this was indeed the place where you guys first kissed five years ago.  
"It's amazing Kendall." You tell him.

He smiles and slowly leans in. You feel his lips brush against yours and think about how blessed you are having a husband like him. He doesn't know yet, but he'll be an amazing dad to the little boy or girl that will be calling him that. You lean even more into his touch thinking about the lovely years you're still going to experience with him and all the adventures that will come along with it.


End file.
